


My Angel

by Rainwinggamer



Series: Kitsune verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel Has No Gag Reflex (Supernatural), Castiel begging, Dean is a Little Shit, Dom Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time writing Smut, Hand Jobs, Kitsune Bobby Singer, Kitsune Dean Winchester, Kitsune Sam Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Denial, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Vibrators, again my first time writing this genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwinggamer/pseuds/Rainwinggamer
Summary: Dean is bored, until an angel appears and replaces his boredom with the thoughts of mischief.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kitsune verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112408
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	My Angel

Dean silently sat on the branch of an old tree, looking up at the night sky where the stars twinkled on and off. He looked down at his territory, the feeling of calm washed over him as he sensed no danger. His ears flicked behind him at the sound of footsteps. 

“Hello to you Sammy,” The green colored kitsune turned his head to flash a smile towards his younger brother. “Found anything out of the ordinary.”

His younger brother shook his head, the long golden earrings he had on swayed back and forth gracefully. “Surprisingly no, which is good I think we deserve a break.”

Dean hummed in agreement. Ever since the angels started the apocalypse the balance in their forest tipped and the brothers had to work tooth and nail to get it back where it once was. Dean lowered his five tails, letting them wrap around them, “heard anything from Cas?” Dean asked.

”No,” Sam responded.

Cas or Castiel was an angel who had helped them protect their forest. Dean was very grateful for it as well as Sam, the forest was their home, their culture, their legacy. It was tradition for the kitsune to maintain their territory and protect it. 

“Anyway, I received a message from Bobby.” Sam then said. “He needs help managing the souls in his territory.”

Bobby was an old grumpy kitsune who took over their training when their father John died. He was the closest thing they had to a father. 

“You need me to come?” Dean asked, soul work wasn’t his forte but he’d be willing to do it if it helped Bobby.

”Nah, it’s not that big of a task. Besides I know it’s your least favorite thing to do.”

”Well, have fun. I’ll just do some patrols around the forest.”

”See ya, jerk.”

”Later bitch.” Dean responded.

Sam chuckled before snapping his fingers and disappearing. Leaving Dean to continue staring at the sky.

* * *

After several boring hours of patrolling his forest Dean decided to just visit the humans. Find a strip club, get drunk, maybe find a hot chick to seduce. Suddenly the sound of feathers fluttered behind him and Dean felt a toothy grin form on his face. The kitsune turned around to face the familiar angel.

”Hello Dean,” The angel greeted him, trench coat and all. 

Dean felt himself harden in his pants as an idea flashed into his mind on how he was going to spend his evening. He took long elegant strides towards the raven haired man, stepping into Castiel’s personal space, letting his tails lightly caress around his body. 

“I have come to report that Heaven is doing well, though there is a small struggle for power...”

Dean just hummed half listening to the angel’s words as he circled him, this wasn’t the first time Dean had checked out the angel. When he first met him he was immediately in awe at how attractive he was and Dean immediately made it his mission to get the angel’s pants.

Dean traced a single finger over Castiel’s back, the gesture earned him a small gasp. The kitsune’s already wide grin, widened. An angel’s back was one of their most sensitive parts because that’s where their wings were. Dean leaned into Castiel’s neck and stuck out his tongue to deliver a long wet lick. Castiel’s whole body jerked, he flung his arms up to grip into Dean’s biceps.

”D-Dean, what-“

Dean just hummed nuzzling into Castiel’s neck, grazing the angel’s skin with soft kitten licks and light touches of his teeth. 

“Dean stop, I-I can’t — Heaven-“

Dean growled and Castiel shut his mouth, squirming silently in the kitsune’s arms. “Heaven can wait.” He said nipping at the skin.

”D-Dean...” Castiel whimpered. 

Dean continued to bite into his neck leaving fresh red marks that were sure to turn into hickeys the next day. Dean moved from Castiel’s neck to his mouth, kissing and biting at his plush pink lips. He brushed his hand over Castiel’s back causing him to gasp, and Dean took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

Castiel moaned into Dean as his tongue danced around in his mouth, tasting and finding every crevice of his partner’s mouth. Castiel eagerly responded trying to match Dean’s movements as best as he could. The kitsune smirked, angel’s were very holy beings meaning they rarely did anything sexual. But that made them the most fun to mess with. 

Dean lowered his hand to cup Castiel’s now prominent bulge through his slacks. Castiel broke the kiss from the contact that was now being applied to his cock and he buried his face into Dean’s shoulder muffling a moan. Dean slowly stroked the angel, making sure to squeeze his head before going back down to the base. Castiel’s grip on Dean tightened and he bucked his hips trying to get more friction from the slow movements. 

The kitsune went back to bitting at his neck and Castiel let out a groan. Dean loved how responsive his angel was whenever he did the dirty with him. He quickened his pace over the angel’s dick as he licked into his ear, nibbling on the lobe. Castiel’s sounds kept getting louder an indicator that he was getting close, Dean felt his tails fluff in arousal at the knowledge that he could make Castiel cum just by stroking him through his pants.

But Dean didn’t want this to end so soon which made him get a truly wicked idea. He sped up his strokes, making the angel’s sounds louder. 

“Oh-oh Dean - ah- I-I’m so close!” Castiel cried, “Feels so good- ah- ah, please!”

Dean could listen forever to Castiel’s begging and it almost made him feel bad for what he was about to do. He let go of Castiel’s dick to cup his balls and squeeze them, rolling them into his hand. 

“Ahhh! D-Dean I’m gonna— ngghhh!” 

Dean then let go of his dick and stepped back from the panting angel. His eyes scanned over Castiel’s body and his mouth watered at the sight. 

The angel’s face, neck and ears were bright red, along with his mouth that was slightly open. He was trembling from the sudden loss of pleasure and his eyes were closed with messy hair stuck to his forehead. “D-Dean?” The angel whimpered. “Why?”

The kitsune grinned, “Well you said you were needed in Heaven, I also have some things I need to do. So..”

The utter disbelief on Castiel’s face made Dean almost rethink his actions but the kitsune remained stubborn. Castiel suddenly stepped forward and pressed his body against Dean’s, he reached towards one of his tails to lightly stroke it. The action made Dean’s already hard erection harder, but he kept his moan inside and acted like it didn’t affect him. “What is it, baby?”

Castiel shivered at the pet name, “P-Please.”

”Hmmm, please what angel? Need you to use your words.”

Castiel shivered again and a whimper left his lips. “Please, t-touch m-me.”

The filthy words that came out of angel’s mouth made Dean growl possessively, his five tails fluffed out and swayed back and forth. A display of dominance. 

“If you insist my cherry pie but you’ll have to do something for me first.”

Castiel gave him a confused look and cocked his head, an action that Dean found so adorable. “Wh-What is it?”

The kitsune chuckled then snapped his fingers.

Dean had transported himself and the angel to his house up in the trees, where various bright lanterns were hung up and ancient symbols carved into the support beams. Castiel was standing in the middle of the room looking around curiously, the angel had only been in the forest this was his first time in Dean’s home. The kitsune snapped his fingers again making the trenchoat and blazer disappear, appearing on a faraway table neatly folded. This left Castiel in only his buttoned up shirt, blue tie and of course his slacks.

“On your knees, babe.” Dean ordered. 

Castiel immediately did as he was told, kneeling down with his hands on his lap; a submissive pose. Dean quickly snapped away his baggy pants leaving him in only his black boxers, his dick screamed in relief from the much needed freedom. He fished his dick out of his underwear and lazily started stroking it. 

Dean groaned from the small pleasure he was giving himself. He couldn’t believe how hard he was, he wondered if Castiel knew how much he affected him. His ears perked up from the small moan coming from his right, Dean smirked. “You watchin’ Cas? Thinking about my big dick inside your hole hitting your prostate until you’re screaming my name?”

Dean looked back and the sight made precum leak out of his cock.

Castiel’s whole body was shivering with his eyes closed in ecstasy most likely imagining the picture Dean had painted for him. His hips made small bucks into the unsatisfying air and his mouth puffed out small bits of breath. Dean walked over to his sexy angel until his dick was right in front of his face. The kitsune cupped the angel’s cheek and Castiel let out a small moan, nuzzling into the warmth. 

“Open your eyes angel.”

Castiel did and the sight he saw made him tremble even more. Dean stood in front of the angel giving his dick small strokes, his tails surrounding them in full kitsune glory, Castiel felt like he was looking at a god. 

“Here’s what I want you to do, you’re gonna suck me off, can you do that baby?”

”Y-Yes.”

”Awesome, also you’re not allowed to touch yourself, if you do you will be punished. Understand?” Dean said lightly tapping on Castiel’s head.

“Y-Yes.”

“Excellent.” Dean smiled before he opened his eyes, revealing an ominous green glow. “Now suck.”

Castiel didn’t hesitate, he gripped Dean’s dick then swallowed the flesh down until his nose touched his pelvis. Dean grunted and gripped Castiel’s hair to pull him even closer onto his dick. Castiel may be inexperienced with sex but that didn’t mean he didn’t know how to give pleasure. The angel bobbed up and down on the kitsune’s dick, slurping to keep the saliva still in his mouth, sucking on his head before licking his slit. Dean groaned trying to keep his bucking to a minimum which was very hard. Castiel’s mouth was a godsend and what was even better was that he had no gag reflex. 

Normally when Dean had sex with humans it was rare for them to be able to deep throat him. He didn’t want to brag but he did have a pretty big package down there, making most humans unable fit all of him without choking. But Castiel wasn’t a human and was able to deep throat him like a pro. It took a bit of teaching but Castiel was almost as experienced in the art of sucking as Dean was.

“Mmm, Castiel you feel so good with your mouth on my cock. I bet you could cum just from sucking it, don’t you think?”

Castiel moaned around Dean sending wonderful vibrations around his dick. “Ngh — Yeah, I bet you’d like that. Shit! You feel so good around me, you’re such a good boy.”

The praise only made the angel more determined to suck him off and he bobbed up and down faster. Dean’s grip on Castiel’s head tightened as a loud moan bubbled out of his throat. “Y-Yeah that’s it, my angel. Come on baby make me cum, f-fuck you’re doing so well. So well, baby. I’m so close.”

Castiel continued to hum basking in the kitsune’s praise as he sucked. He reached up to cup Dean’s balls and roll them, making the kitsune leaned his head back to moan loudly. “C-Cas I’m — I’m g-gonna cum.”

With one last suck to his head, Dean felt his orgasm wash over him and he shot his load into Castiel’s mouth. The angel swallowed it all up until Dean’s dick stopped spurting. Dean took his dick out of Castiel’s mouth and panted from the aftershock of his orgasm. That was probably the hardest he’s ever cum in a long time, he should have Castiel to do this more often. 

Speaking of the angel Castiel whimpered drawing Dean’s attention. “Well, a deals a deal.” The kitsune smirked, “You still want me to touch you?”

Castiel nodded frantically, bucking his hips unconsciously towards Dean. Dean chuckled, “Lay on the futon. Face forward.”

With inhuman speed Castiel obediently followed his orders and laid himself on the white futon that was Dean’s bed. The angel spread his arms and legs to put himself in a more presentable position, Dean let out a groan at the sight and his dick perked up again in interest. The good thing about both being supernatural beings was that there was no refractory period so they could have sex as long as they wanted. Dean snapped his fingers removing all but Castiel’s boxers. 

The sudden cool air on Castiel’s exposed chest made him gasp and squirm a little. Dean pounced onto Castiel like a hunter capturing its prey, the kitsune attacked his mouth once again. Sucking on the angel’s delicious tongue before letting go to nuzzle into his neck. He breathed in the angel’s scent letting his unique smell invade Dean’s senses until all he could think about was him. While doing this he was also rubbing his scent onto the angel, a kitsune’s way of claiming what is theirs. The rubbing made Castiel buck his hips up against Dean’s, making them both moan in pleasure. 

“So, how do you want to be pleasured, angel?” The kitsune whispered.

Castiel whimpered, he loved how Dean always asked him what he wanted. It was something no one in Heaven ever asked him, it was always do as you were told, no questions. But ever since he met the kitsunes, especially Dean that went away. He was allowed to ask questions, to disagree with some of their opinions and to voice his own. Oh, father! He felt his vessel’s heart about to burst from the love he received from the kitsune. 

“Inside. I want you in me.” he whispered.

Dean pecked Castiel on the lips then gave him a lustful grin. “You read my mind, baby.”

He duck down and began giving quick nips at Castiel’s collarbones, leaving fresh red marks. Dean continued kissing down his chest until he stopped to pinch at Castiel’s rosy buds that were already standing up in arousal. Dean licked at one of his nipples, lightly biting his sharp teeth over it while fingering the other one. 

Castiel gave a high pitched mewl that surprised Dean, the kitsune didn’t think he was even capable in making such a sound. But knowing that he could made Dean’s arousal spike. After giving the other pink bud the same treatment he continued to kiss his way down until his breath ghosted over the waistband of Castiel’s boxers. Dean studied the bulge that was almost tearing through the fabric. Dean felt proud that he was able to make an angel of the lord so horny. He noticed a dark wet spot that was forming in the middle of his erection and Dean let his mouth suck over it.

The angel underneath him bucked harshly into his mouth. “Dean q-quit teasing!” Castiel whimpered, clawing into the futon’s fabric. 

“But it’s so much fun when I do.” Dean said as he licked over his length, making the angel’s wet spot darken. 

“P-Please!” He cried. “Please!”

Dean decided to give the angel mercy and let him have what he wanted. He lifted the waistband off his skin and Castiel lifted his hips making it easier to slip the last of his clothing off. The angel moaned in relief as his erection fell against his stomach, he reached down to try and relieve himself a bit, but Dean’s loud snarl made him stop. “No touching! Didn’t I tell you that? I guess now you need to be punished now,” Dean smirked.

The angel whimpered, “No Dean please! I’m sorry please! Please!”

“But angel, if you’re not punished you will never learn” The kitsune whispered, kissing softly at his stomach before sitting up on his knees. Castiel whined at the lost of his warmth and Dean shushed him softly. “Do not cry my angel, I promise you’ll enjoy this.”

The kitsune snapped his fingers and a small, but long black device appeared in his hand. Along with two other items, a bottle of lube and a small remote. “Y’know what I love about the human society? The human’s ability to make pleasure.” Dean spoke as he flicked open the bottle and poured the translucent liquid onto the black device. He then poured some on his fingers, he made sure to make his claws disappear before prodding at Castiel’s hole. 

“Oh-Oh! Dean!” He moaned, arching his back.

Dean let his finger slip into the wet warmth of the angel thrusting it in an out, letting his hole get used to the intrusion. Castiel whined and bucked his hips to get more of Dean’s finger inside. “P-Please more!” 

Dean slipped another finger inside him, scissoring the angel’s whole to then make room for a third. The angel underneath him was squirming and moaning still bucking to get more inside him. Dean thrusted his fingers in and out, though he purposely made sure to avoid his prostate, this was a punishment after all. Once Dean decided he was stretched out enough he removed his fingers causing Castiel to keen at the lost.

Dean grabbed the lubed up black device and lined it with Castiel’s hole. He then pushed the device inside make the angel gasp at the cold pressure. 

“D-Dean?”

”Shh, just trust me Cas.”

He pushed the device around a few times until finally finding the spot that he was looking for.

”Ahhhh!” Castiel cried, muscles locking from the intense pleasure. Precum leaked out of his dick, pooling at his stomach, Dean grinned. “Let’s dance princess.” He said and turned on the device.

The item was a vibrator Dean had found when exploring a new sex store that had just opened. While Sam loved to go to the human library to be updated on the world, Dean likes to see the new pleasure items they had. The black vibrator came to life, vibrating into Castiel’s sensitive prostate. The angel’s eyes rolled back into his head and his mouth opened letting out a silent moan. What Dean really loved about this device was that it had different settings, five settings in total. Dean switched the remote up to its third setting, the change was immediate. Castiel’s hole clenched tightly around the toy while his back arched up in pleasure, his dick was bright red and was leaking heavily. 

“Remember Cas, you can’t cum unless I say.” Dean said in a sing song voice. 

Castiel whimpered as the toy kept torturing him with pleasure, Dean truly was a wicked beast, the pure example of the typical kitsune. 

Dean then shut off the device which left Castiel in a gasping, panting state. “You want to cum don’t you?”he cooed.

”Please! Dean please!” Castiel sobbed his dick was so hard it was getting painful. “I’m sorry, I learned my lesson please! Please! Please! I - I need - I need-“

”Want my hot thick cock in your hole?”

”Yes! Yes! Dean yes!” Castiel cried squirming even harder. “Please! I learned my lesson!”

The kitsune stroked his cock loving the sound of his begging angel. “You sound so beautiful, like music to my ears.” He kissed the angel’s temple. “I’ll let you have what you want. But you still can’t cum or touch yourself, alright?”

Castiel nodded, “Please Dean,”

Dean pulled the vibrator out of Castiel before he grabbed the lube and smeared it across his dick. He pressed the head against his entrance and circled around the rim teasing the angel one final time before entering in one thrust.

“Yes Dean! Yes!” Castiel screamed in relief.

Once Dean was fully sheathed he pulled out until only the tip was inside, he waited a few seconds before pushing back into the angel with a powerful thrust. Castiel moaned as he clawed at Dean’s back, feeling the full force of Dean’s thrusts. Castiel pushed his hips up meeting the kitsune’s thrusts and soon the two beings fell into a nice fast paced rhythm. Dean wanted to reach down to stroke at Castiel’s dick but he resisted the urge, knowing that it would make him explode like a rocket and Dean didn’t want it to end so soon.

Castiel’s nails suddenly dug even harder in Dean’s back and Dean was almost sure he could smell blood, but he ignored it, instead feeling pleasure at the action. Castiel shrieked as Dean’s cock hit his prostate and continued to pound into him with no mercy.

“Aaah! Ah! Yes, so good! Oh father please— Dean let me cum! I need to! Please I can’t-“

”You can hold it!” Dean panted and thrusted harder into him, his balls slapping against the angel’s ass.

He looked down at Castiel’s cock and noticed it was now purple and leaking precum generously. Dean guessed that with one swipe to his head the angel would be done with. Dean kissed into Castiel’s mouth and he opened eagerly, their tongues dancing together, in the rows of passion. Dean then pulled off and panted into Castiel’s neck, “I’m close Cas.”

The rhythm that he had created quickly turned into erratic thrusts as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He groaned in ecstasy as he felt himself dangling right on the ledge of pleasure. 

With two more powerful thrusts Dean felt his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, “C-Cas I’m cumming!” He spilled his hot seed into the angel’s ass then collapsed onto his body from the shock. After several gasps of air Dean remembered that Castiel still hadn’t cum yet. He reached down to grip Cas in his hand and stroked him, “You wanna cum angel?”

”Yes Dean, please! I’ve been good, please!” He begged. 

Dean twisted and squeezed the angel’s head, fingering the slit at the tip, “Come on Cas, cum for me.”

Castiel clenched around Dean and arched his back, then with a long drawn out moan he spilled his cum onto his chest. He was spilling so much that some of his cum fell onto the futon. Once the angel was finished, he collapsed into the bed, knocked out from the intense orgasm. Dean pulled out of the now unconscious angel and snapped his fingers to clean up all the cum that was over and in him. He then summoned a blanket to drape over his sleeping body. “Good night, my angel.” He whispered, before snuggling into his side to sleep.

* * *

Sam teleported at the entrance way of Dean’s home, the soul work he had to help Bobby with took longer than he expected, he couldn’t wait to see Dean again. Stepping into the hut Sam was surprised to see Castiel in nothing but his boxers and a silk robe; Dean’s robe. The angel had a small content smile and sipped his freshly brewed tea that was most likely made by Dean. 

Speaking of his brother, Dean was by the counter shirtless with only his pants on. His five tails fluffed and standing tall in happiness. 

Judging from the hickeys on Cas’ neck and the scratch marks on Dean’s back Sam already had an idea of what he had missed. He made eye contact with Dean and the kitsune gave a sly smirk, confirming Sam’s suspicions. 

Nope! He wasn’t going to be a part of this. He quickly teleported away letting Dean and Castiel relax in the feeling of after sex. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want me to expand more on this universe? Let me know in the comments


End file.
